Heichou wa maid-sama!
by hooliedanisars
Summary: Un botones hambriento se encontrará con algo peculiar en la cocina del hotel / TWO-SHOT ERERI/RIREN / Regalo de cumpleaños para Poli :3
1. Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Isayama Hajime. La historia, en cambio, me pertenece, y es un regalo para mi queridísima amiga Poli :D ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

 _ **Advertencia: este fic contiene lemon y relaciones yaoi (chico x chico). Si no eres fan de este género, por favor retírate o mantén la discreción... Y si eres alguien nuevo en esto, ¡sal corriendo antes de que sea tarde! XD**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**_

* * *

 **Heichou wa maid-sama!**

Un día cualquiera transcurría con normalidad en el trabajo de Eren, y deducía que ya estaban cerca de la hora del almuerzo; no precisamente por la luz del astro rey en su punto máximo, sino porque su estómago ya rugía como automóvil de fórmula uno. Y lo tenía bien merecido, ya que había vuelto tan tarde de la fiesta de Connie, que cayó como tronco en su lecho, despertando así tan tarde que no se dio tiempo para desayuno alguno. Aprovechando que Hanji, su superior, estaba lo bastante entretenida en una charla unidireccional con el dueño del hotel, y no controlando que estuviera haciendo, se dirigió a toda prisa a la cocina, con el fin de encontrar algo que engullir. A lo mejor, Sasha, la cocinera, le convidaría algo de su famoso lomo a la pimienta, la especialidad del hotel, y de tan sólo pensarlo se relamió. Pero todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo en cuanto llegó a la cocina.

No, no había nadie. ¿En dónde se había metido todo el personal? La cocina se encontraba completamente vacía, a excepción de una canasta colocada en el centro de una mesa. Se acercó aún más para ver el contenido de la misma, y se encontró con unas rojas y jugosas manzanas. Sin perder nada de tiempo, lavó una y le hincó el diente, disfrutando el exquisito sabor de la fruta.

―¡Que no lo haré, Blouse! ¡Deja de in… sistir…

Eren, que vio al recién llegado, escupió lo que aún estaba masticando de la fruta. El recepcionista, Levi Ackerman, se encontraba frente a él… Vestido de maid. No podía caber de su estupefacción, el hombre era tan serio que jamás habría imaginado que llegaría a jugar una broma como aquella.

―¿Qué miras, cerdo vestido de botones?

Eren soltó la manzana, aún sin comprender por qué Levi le parecía tan tierno y angelical. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado?

―¡Oye! ¡No ensucies! Y quita esa cara de estúpido.

Ese tocado se le antojaba dulce e inocente, el recepcionista ahora le resultaba lindo y tierno, y un sonrojo no tardó en apoderarse de su cara.

―¡Que me escuches!

Un puñetazo certero dio de lleno en su cara, sacándolo de su ensueño y tirándolo al suelo.

―L-lo siento, es que…

Levi chasqueó la lengua y se agachó para recoger la manzana, cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cadera a la vez que era apretujado contra un bulto.

―Oye, cerebro de hamburguesa, ¿qué crees que ha…

Eren hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y le lamió el cuello, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo era posible? Hasta el día anterior era un chico cualquiera que leía mangas ecchi, ¿y ahora estaba cayendo ante la tentación de un hombre? Algo le estaba sucediendo, pero sus pensamientos se nublaban por la excitación que le provocaba el menudo cuerpo de Levi. Tan pequeño, tan frágil entre sus brazos, que pensaba que podría quebrarlo como a una muñeca de porcelana si no tenía el cuidado requerido.

―¡Idiota! ¿Acaso no ves que todo esto está planeado por esas maniáticas? ―gritó el recepcionista, con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara.

―Quizás deberíamos complacerlas, ¿no crees?

Eren, aprovechando el desconcierto del vestido de maid, lo cargó y lo recostó boca abajo en una de las frías mesadas, para comenzar a acariciarlo con descaro. Apenas hizo un amago de querer incorporarse, lo volvió a recostar con fiereza y sujetó sus pequeñas manos con una de las grandes suyas por encima de su cabeza, siguiendo a continuación sus mimos desenfrenados. Lo escuchaba gritarle, insultarle, forcejear, pero sus sentidos se encontraban nublados por la excitación. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Estaba loco por él, se ponía nervioso cada vez que le ordenaba ir a alguna habitación para llevar las maletas, cosa que no ocurría con ningún otro superior. Ni siquiera Erwin, con sus intimidantes ojos como zafiros bajo esas pobladas cejas le causaba aquella sensación que hasta ahora había confundido con temor y respeto. Iba ascendiendo sus manos por debajo de la falda, hasta llegar a una zona bastante íntima que hizo respingar a Levi.

―No te… Atrevas ―se quejó entre suspiros―. ¡Ambos somos hombres, cerdo!

―¿Acaso eso importa? ―cuestionó, agarrando la virilidad entre sus manos y apretujándola levemente― Hasta ayer yo pensaba así, Levi, pero…

Con su mano rodeándolo, comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo, arrancando ligeros gemidos del recepcionista Rivaille. Este no tuvo más opción que agarrarse de sus hombros para contener su estremecimiento, ya que el accionar de Eren lograba sacudir cada músculo de su cuerpo. Los movimientos de la mano se tornaron más rápidos y placenteros, y la erección de Eren ya comenzaba a atormentarle dentro de sus pantalones. Necesitaba poseerlo, y aún no se había tomado el tiempo de prepararlo; si es que tenía que hacerlo. Nunca en su vida se había aventurado a pensar en cómo hacerlo con un hombre, pero ahora lo llevaría a cabo con el sujeto que estaba bajo el poder de sus manos, aquella que detestaba por ser tan grandes, ahora le hacían una jugada a su favor. Su mano se detuvo al momento en que sintió la esencia de su superior escurrirse entre sus dedos, y lo acercó al borde de la mesada para dar su siguiente paso. Aprovechando que estaba aturdido, y a sabiendas de que no opondría resistencia, con rapidez fue a la mesa y volvió para cuando Levi comenzaba a reaccionar, y reafirmó el agarre de sus muñecas.

―¿Qué… Haces?

―Es tu primera vez, ¿o me equivoco? ―sonrió de costado a la vez que colocaba la manzana en su boca― Es para que no se escuchen tus gritos... ―Se acercó más a su oído, casi subiéndose por completo a la mesada, para poder susurrarle unas palabras―. ¿Ahora quién parece un cerdo?

Levi gruñó y al instante pudo sentir cómo Eren se adentraba en él con fiereza, arrasando con todo su interior. Dolía como los mil demonios, eso era lo que Eren entendía de esa mirada que Rivaille le dedicaba mientras sus dientes se apretaban, pero ya no había marcha atrás. ¿Quién mandaba al recepcionista a andarse paseando por la cocina vestido de maid? Él había provocado que sus hormonas se alterasen a tal punto de tomarlo en ese lugar, a sabiendas de que tenía una, o quizás dos espectadoras, que habían planeado aquello. Sin más preámbulos, comenzó a embestir suavemente el pequeño cuerpo de Levi, gruñendo a causa de la lentitud que debía llevar. Las expresiones del recepcionista Ackerman demostraban cuán profundo era su dolor, y frenaban cualquier impulso de acelerar el ritmo, dejándose llevar por sus más bajos instintos. De no haber puesto aquella manzana en su boca, los gritos inundarían el ambiente, Levi era jodidamente estrecho y Eren ya no podía seguir con aquella tortura. Con suma lentitud, fue acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas, buscando saciarse a él mismo, cuando una puerta rechinó y se abrió, sin dar paso a persona alguna.

―¿Qué fue eso?

Y, a modo de respuesta, Levi comenzó a balbucear con la manzana en la boca. Le provocó algo de gracia, pero no era tan cruel como para no dejarlo hablar.

―Hanji y Blouse… Ellas planearon todo… Nnnghh… ―se quejó y se retorció, pero se detuvo en cuanto el miembro de Eren se movió al hacerlo, provocándole dolor― Dijeron que si veían que alguien venía nos abrirían esa puerta para ir a una habitación…

Eren observó a un agitado Levi darle aquella breve explicación, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedería. Los descubrirían, y no tenían más opción que ir a dicha habitación. Sin despegar sus cuerpos, deduciendo que esto supondría un mayor dolor en Rivaille, hizo que pusiera sus piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y lo cargó para salir por la puerta. Esta dirigía a un pasillo con algunas habitaciones, de las cuales sólo una tenía la puerta abierta. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el joven de ojos verdes entró, cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Colocó a Levi en la cama y, con cuidado, salió de su interior.

―Aquí no nos verán, Rivaille, no hay forma de que…

Una cachetada fue propinada a su rostro, sin permitirle continuar.

―Cerdo estúpido, allá nos estaban viendo de todas formas.

Eren asintió, apretando sus labios, para luego ver a Levi a los ojos.

―L-lo sé, pero es que no pude contenerme… ¡Porque yo te deseo!

―¿Tan poca fuerza de voluntad tienes? ―preguntó, dejando estupefacto al menor― La semana pasada todavía encontraba tus revistas con mujeres desnudas entre tus cosas, eres muy volátil en cuanto a tu orientación sexual ―chasqueó la lengua con desprecio.

―¡¿Has revisado mi bolso?! ―interrogó Eren, desorbitado, agarrando al otro hombre de los tirantes del delantal.

―Pensé que tenías drogas o algo ―apartó sus manos de una palmada―, desde hace más de un mes te veo con una actitud sospechosa, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso siempre cuando te veo?

―¡Ah! ¡N-no seas tan directo! ―reclamó con sus mejillas rojas.

―¿Qué estás ocultando? ―gateó en la cama hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Eren.

―N-nada importante ―infló las mejillas, en un puchero infantil, mientras miraba hacia un punto incierto en la pared―. Sólo me comporto así porque yo… Yo…

Aquellas simples palabras no lograban ser dichas, y, sin más remedio que decirlas de una vez, levantó la vista.

―¡Yo te amo, Rivaille!

Y si el silencio no lo desesperaba, la expresión carente de emociones de Levi sí que lo hacía.

―Hum… Como sea.

Desconcertando a Eren, Levi lo besó con deseo, irrumpiendo su boca con su lengua, incitando a la suya a seguirle el juego. Se besaban con desenfreno, dejándose llevar por sus cuerpos, los que ya comenzaban a sudar. Las ropas terminaron esparcidas por el suelo, y Eren retomó posiciones sobre la cama, colocándose entre las piernas de Levi.

―Espera...

―¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Levi, malhumorado.

―Creo que... Me sentiría más a gusto si nuestra primera vez fuera con tu consentimiento. Ya que te quiero, no me gustaría que…

―Hablas demasiado.

Levi, ya habiendo perdido su paciencia, levantó sus caderas y atrajo a Eren para que se adentrara en él de una buena vez. Sí, le había dolido bastante hacerlo, pero ya lo habían estado haciendo momentos atrás antes de que la puerta de la cocina se abriera. Eren, viendo con satisfacción de su compañero, se adentró aún más, demostrándole su gran longitud y el placer que podría darle con ella. Los gemidos de Levi, que este trataba de reprimir, se le antojaron como una dulce melodía, y junto al calor, el sudor, el sonido de las carnes chocándose, eran todo lo que ocupaba las mentes de ambos. Se entregaban a cada embestida, en una primera vez para ambos, la cual estaban seguros que siempre recordarían, ya que sabían bien que no había sólo deseo sexual entre ellos; existía un cariño bidireccional, que el mayor no demostraba, y esto, sumado al hecho de que estaban en una oscura habitación, por un momento los engañó, haciéndolos sentir como una pareja. Luego de incesantes embestidas y besos húmedos, llegaron casi simultáneos al clímax, cayendo totalmente agotados sobre las blancas sábanas.

―Levi…

―Eren…

Ambos se observaron unos momentos, contemplando los rostros exhaustos, antes de besarse, y no tardaron mucho en caer dormidos; o más bien, Eren no tardó. Levi se quedó observándolo por un tiempo, preguntándose si realmente podía darle oportunidad al amor. Bostezó, cayendo en cuenta de que él también necesitaba dormitar un poco, y sintió una ligera molestia en la cabeza. Se palpó la zona y luego se sacó el tocado de maid que llevaba el ridículo disfraz que Sasha y Hanji le habían puesto.

Al parecer, los fetichismos eran una debilidad de Eren.

* * *

*o*

Bueno... Esto es algo nuevo para mí, nunca he escrito de relaciones yaoi xD Este one-shot surgió de un juego en un grupo de chat, Isa y Poli me impusieron el escenario "cocina" y el objeto "manzana", así que empecé con esta cortita historia a partir de eso. Sin embargo, el documento nunca se guardó, y el one-shot quedó en la nada... hasta ahora xD

¡Feliz cumpleaños Poli! Espero que te haya gustado, y si no, ni modo, ya lo publiqué :v Esto es parte de un regalo, que consiste en este OS junto a un dibujo (que hace referencia al One-Shot xD) y ya lo estoy subiendo a DeviantArt. Espero que al menos uno de dos sea de tu agrado, no quedé muy conforme con el fic que digamos xD Bueno, me despido atentamente de todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer, y en especial de mi bella cumpleañera :3

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"con voz y voto"**_ _, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo u.u_

 _¡Besukisus!_


	2. Parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Isayama Hajime. La historia, en cambio, me pertenece, y es la segunda parte de un regalo para mi queridísima amiga Poli :D**_

 _ **Advertencia: este fic contiene lemon y relaciones yaoi (chico x chico). Si no eres fan de este género, por favor retírate o mantén la discreción... Y si eres alguien nuevo en esto, ¡sal corriendo antes de que sea tarde! XD**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**_

* * *

 **Heichou wa maid-sama!**

―Eren, guíalos a la habitación 137.

―S-sí -volteó a ver a la pareja de recién casados a la vez que agarraba las maletas―. Síganme por aquí, por favor.

Se dirigió al ascensor y la pareja, tomados de la mano y con amplias sonrisas adornando sus rostros, lo siguieron hasta entrar al cubículo. Eren apretó el botón del octavo piso, echando una última mirada a la recepción antes de que las puertas cerraran. El recepcionista había estado observándolos, y, al ser descubierto, chasqueó la lengua y volvió su atención al monitor que se encontraba en el mostrador, como si tuviera que inspeccionar a fondo los datos de la pareja. Apenas cerraron las puertas, Eren retomó su ritmo de respiración, sin pasar desapercibido por los recién casados.

―¿Han tenido una discusión de pareja?

―¿Ah? ―Eren abrió los ojos en su máxima expresión―. N-no sé de qué habla, señora.

―Oh, vamos, se puede ver a cuadras que ustedes están en un conflicto de pareja...

―¡Cariño! No seas tan entrometida.

―Pero querido...

El pitido del ascensor les indicó que habían llegado a su piso, por lo que Eren suspiró de alivio y pasó a indicarles cómo llegar a su habitación, a la vez que llevaba el equipaje. La feliz pareja entró primero a la habitación, quedándose complacidos no sólo ante el lujoso mobiliario, sino que también ante la magnífica vista a la playa que se les ofrecía.

Eren, mientras dejaba las maletas cerca de un armario, trató de disimular una sonrisa al imaginarse junto a Levi, contemplando una vista así en su luna de miel, abrazados y susurrándose palabras de amor.

 _¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Si él de seguro debe estar odiándome, y de seguro no se le va a pasar!_

Tan sumergido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que, sin anticiparlo siquiera, tiró un florero al suelo, partiéndolo en cientos de pedazos.

―¡Oh, santo cielo!

―¡Mis disculpas! Estuve distraído, lo siento, ya lo levanto ―se disculpó el botones, dando una reverencia y saliendo a toda prisa.

El ojiverde no tardó en llegar al armario, pero no bien agarró la pala, fue tirado del cuello hacia atrás.

―Agh, ¡suéltame!.

―¿Ahora qué has roto? ¿Otro jarrón?

Mikasa lo liberó de su agarre y Eren volteó a verla, con sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

―L-lo siento, Mikasa, v-voy a reponerlo...

―Todavía no has logrado reponer el anterior, a este paso trabajarás un par de años sin paga.

Eren tragó grueso, bajó la mirada y asintió, asumiendo que lo que su amiga decía era completamente cierto. Luego de haber tenido relaciones con Levi, este lo había tratado de una manera tan fría que no sólo su corazón quedó dañado, sino que, al parecer, sus músculos y reflejos también.

―Deberías olvidarte de él.

La voz de Mikasa lo devolvió a la realidad, por lo que elevó su mirada para verla a los ojos.

―Mikasa, yo no...  
―Eren, ¿por qué no te fijas en alguien... como yo?

Eren abrió sus ojos como platos, no se esperaba tal pregunta, o declaración, de parte de su mejor amiga. Pero, a pesar de que sabía que podría dañarla, tragó grueso y se dispuso a decirle la verdad.

―Mikasa, es imposible. Yo... Yo amo a Levi.

Suspiró y esperó a una reacción o algo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un ligero asentimiento antes de que ella diera la vuelta y volviera por donde llegó.

Su falta de sensibilidad a veces me aterra más que su agresividad.

Eren volvió a agarrar la pala junto a la escoba y se apresuró en volver a la habitación en la que yacían los trozos del jarrón floreado.

...

Levi estornudó por quinta vez, y ya comenzaba a suponer que estaban hablando mal de él.

Eren.

No hallaba a mayor culpable que a él, y habría estado encantado de que la hora de salida se aproximara de no ser por un minúsculo detalle.

Había comenzado a llover, y su paragüas se encontraba en su hogar, como una silente burla por no haberlo querido llevar esa mañana.

Los minutos pasaron, y su día laboral finalizó, siendo reemplazado por un joven recepcionista.

―Oh, Levi, ya terminó tu turno.

―Lo sé, adiós.

Sin decir más, tomó su abrigo y su mochila para irse, quería salir corriendo de ese mar de chismes. Pero no se alejó mucho de la puerta cuando se detuvo abruptamente, la lluvia se había vuelto torrencial, y al menos debía esperar a que se calmara un poco.

―Oh, Levi, ¿no trajiste paraguas?

Roló los ojos ante la pregunta obvia que le había formulado el joven, a quien menos quería ver.

―¿Qui-quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

―Tsk.

En ningún momento le dirigió la mirada a Eren, sólo mantuvo su mirada en el agua que corría por el pavimento. De pronto, sintió que el joven botones le agarraba la mano y le colocaba algo en ella. Antes de poder siquiera preguntar, ya estaba viendo la espalda de Eren, quien corría con tal de que la lluvia no lo empapara tanto. Levantó el objeto que el botones había colocado en sus manos, y se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que el paraguas que había sugerido compartir.

―Estúpido cerdo...

...

Otro día laboral se llevaba a cabo, Levi ya estaba hastiado gracias a las pláticas unidireccionales de Hanji, y fue para su alivio el que unos huéspedes llegaran e interrumpieran la "conversación".

―¿Se les ofrece algo?

―Sí, mi esposa quiere hablar con el botones de ayer.

―El chico castaño de ojos verdes ―añadió ella, emanando preocupación por sus poros.

―¿Ahora qué hizo? ―preguntó luego de un resoplido.

―Bueno, ayer rompió un jarrón...

―Lo descontaremos de su salario, no se preo...

―¡No! ―lo interrumpió la mujer, llamando la atención de todos aquellos que se encontraban en la recepción―. Es decir, nosotros queremos pagarlo, porque...

Ante el mutismo de su esposa, el hombre decidió proseguir.

―Ella se metió en un asunto personal del chico, y creemos que eso lo orilló a ponerse nervioso.

―¿Asunto... personal?

―Sobre los problemas en la relación que tienen ustedes dos.

Levi se quedó petrificado por unos segundos antes de frotarse las sienes.

―No sé qué mentira les haya dicho, pero él y yo no...

―No nos lo dijo, simplemente lo sé, y adivino que es usted el del problema, ¡él es un chico tierno, amable y gentil!

Levi suspiró, y decidió de una vez llamar a Eren, quizás debió hacerlo en un principio y no preguntar. Varias llamadas se hicieron, pero el ojiverde no aparecía, en cambio, Hanji se acercó a él.

―Eren no vino hoy, está enfermo, ¿qué necesitas?

―¿Enfermo? ¿Qué tiene?

―Ehm... No me dijo, pero por su voz nasal y sus estornudos, supongo que ha de ser un resfriado.

―Hum... ¿Puedes cubrirme por hoy? El idiota necesita a alguien que lo cuide, y como Mikasa ha venido hoy a trabajar supongo que está arreglándoselas solo.

―¿Desde cuándo eres tan altruista, Levi? Ya te lo he dicho, si estás fingiendo que Eren no te interesa, lo estás haciendo mal.

―Tsk, sólo cúbreme.

Sin decir más, agarró su abrigo, su maletín, y no olvidó el paraguas que Eren le prestó. El botones ahora se encontraba enfermo y en cama gracias a un acto de generosidad. De no estar él implicado, habría ignorado por completo el que el muchacho tuviera un resfrío. Ignorando los reproches de Hanji, salió del hotel y se encaminó a la casa de Eren. Sí, tal vez su camarada tenía razón, si Eren no fuera de su importancia, nunca lo habría seguido hasta su hogar para descubrir dónde vivía. Tal vez ya se había convertido en todo un acosador, pero al menos eso le servía ahora para devolverle el favor, de no ser por Eren, quizás él sería el enfermo.  
Tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones se encontraba que apenas logró detenerse en el complejo apartamental en el que vivía Eren. Para su mala suerte, le era desconocido el piso en el que residía, así que aparentó la mayor naturalidad posible y le hizo señas al portero, quien se incorporó perezosamente para abrirle la puerta.

―¿Qué necesita?

―¿Me podría decir en qué piso vive Eren Jaeger? Soy un superior suyo en el trabajo y tengo que verlo.

―Hum... Entre, lo llamaré a ver si lo recibe.

El muchacho con cabellera ligeramente rubia en las puntas lo dejó pasar, haciéndolo sentar frente al escritorio. Tomó el teléfono y le hizo con el dedo índice sobre sus labios que mantuviera el silencio. Al ser atendido, rápidamente puso el teléfono en altavoz.

―Eren, alguien viene a verte.

―¡Jean! ¡Te dije que no estoy para... ―en ese momento, un fuerte estornudo se hizo escuchar por los pequeños parlantes del teléfono― visitas!

―Me dijiste que no querías que Armin o Mikasa vinieran, pero el visitante es alguien que dice ser un superior tuyo ―miró sugestivamente a Levi, quien ya se encontraba fastidiado ante la inmadurez del portero.

―No estoy para bromas, cara de caballo ―Jean apretó los dientes, pero antes de poder lanzar una queja, Eren se hizo escuchar de nuevo―. Si hay alguien allí dime quién es de una vez.

―Eren ―habló Levi con voz fuerte―, soy Rivaille.

Un mutismo se hizo presente a ambos lados de la línea, incómodo para los tres, en especial para Jean, quien era ajeno a lo que sucedía.

―Déjalo pasar, Jean. Piso 6, apartamento 6B.

Eren colgó y Jean dejó pasar a Levi, haciendo notar su incomodidad, el ambiente se encontraba demasiado tenso.

Levi tomó el ascensor y en un santiamén llegó al sexto piso, para encontrar con suma facilidad la puerta de Eren. Suspirando, tocó la puerta y oyó unos pasos antes de que esta se abriera, mostrando a un Eren con ojos rojizos y barbijo.

―Levi, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Estás enfermo, ¿y no quieres recibir visitas? Necesitas cuidados, imbécil.

Levi le puso una mano en la frente, comprobando qué tanta temperatura tenía Eren, pero este se la apartó de un manotazo.  
―¡Basta! ¡No finjas que te intereso!

Levi se quedó atónito ante Eren, el ojiverde nunca se había comportado tan esquivo. Y su estupefacción se incrementó en cuanto vio que las lágrimas cubrieron los esmeraldas irises.

―¡Ya basta! Ha pasado un mes, Levi, ¡ya no puedo seguir con esto! ¡Te veo todos los días, sin poder impedir el inminente rechazo! Ya te he pedido perdón, ¿por qué me sigues odiando? Y peor, ¿por qué ahora te comportas tan amable? ¡No haces más que confundirme, porque yo te...!

Eren no pudo continuar gracias a una rasposa tos, y se apartó de Levi para no toserle encima.

―Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste.

―Lo sé... De todas formas, te prometí no volver a hacerlo.

De un momento a otro, Levi lo había agarrado de la barbilla, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

―Nunca lo entendiste, cerebro de hamburguesa ―Eren se sintió ofendido por cuenta nueva, pero se limitó a tragar grueso, a la espera de las palabras de Levi―. No fue lo que hiciste en esa habitación, fue lo que hiciste después.

Los labios de Eren temblaban, al igual que sus orbes esmeraldas ante el escrutinio de Levi. Esperaba alguna respuesta, lo sabía, pero no sabía qué decir, y para su suerte, el mayor prosiguió sin esperar más por una respuesta.

―Me dejaste solo, en aquella habitación, desnudo. Desapareciste, nunca asumiste cargos, te limitaste a un simple "perdón" y un "no se repetirá". ¿Tenías la intención de sólo vaciar tu excitación en mi cuerpo, sin importarte lo demás?

Eren tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza.

―¿No? Entonces dame una razón, explícame por qué te fuiste.

Eren desvió la mirada un momento, no podía mantener sus ojos conectados con los de Levi. Nunca se lo había planteado, al instante de haber cometido tal acto, supuso que Levi ya no querría verlo nunca más. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía por qué le había rehuido tanto, y se sentía miserable por haberlo abandonado en aquella habitación, sin decir nada al respecto antes de marcharse.

―Pensé que si no decía nada, y me limitaba a pedirte perdón, lo olvidaríamos.

―¿Quieres olvidarlo?

―Pensé que tú querrías olvidarlo ―aclaró Eren, sacándose el barbijo para hablar con claridad―. Pensé que quizás para mantener tu orgullo... ¡Ah!

Eren gritó en cuanto estuvo recostado, Levi lo había lanzado de un momento a otro al suelo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se había posicionado sobre él.

―¡Levi! ¿Qué haces? Espe...

No pudo continuar, ya que fue acallado con un fogoso beso que lo llevó a tal punto de gemir.

―Ya ves que te has equivocado, Eren ―habló luego de romper el contacto―. Si no hubiese querido que tengamos relaciones, lo habría impedido ese día, idiota.

―L-Levi… Ngh…

Levi comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón, alborotando su virilidad con los movimientos cautivadores de su mano.

―No te perdonaré nunca, Eren ―le susurró al oído, lamiendo el lóbulo―. Pero eso no impedirá que hagamos esto.

Levi comenzó a lamerle el cuello sin detener sus caricias, y Eren emitió gemidos que resonaron por todo el comedor.

―De… Deberíamos ir a mi cuarto…

Levi lo miró a los ojos unos momentos antes de cargarlo en sus brazos, incomodando a Eren. El muchacho le indicó dónde se encontraba la habitación, y al entrar, Levi lo posicionó sobre el colchón, comenzando a desvestirlo

―Ehm… Levi… ¿No debería yo…?

―Eren ―lo interrumpió―, la primera vez lo dejé pasar, pero no soy el pasivo.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara a Eren, dejándolo rojo como un tomate. ¿Acaso Levi sería quien se introduciría en él esta vez?

―No hagas esa cara, es más gratificante de lo que piensas, pero en definitiva yo debo ser el que tiene que tener el control en la relación.

―¿R-relación? ¿Acaso…?

Levi lo silenció con un dedo en sus labios para luego besarlo con frenesí, saboreando cada milímetro de su boca. Eren era muy ingenuo si quería tener sexo sin una relación estable, Levi iba en serio; aunque el romance no fuera su punto fuerte, él deseaba que fueran novios y no simples colegas que mantenían relaciones.

Deslizó las ropas de Eren hasta dejarlo sin ninguna de ellas, para luego él hacer lo mismo con las suyas. No le interesaban los preludios, ansiaba saber cómo era el interior del muchacho de ojos verdes, deseaba sentirlo envolver su miembro en él, lo anhelaba. Y se sintió en el paraíso cuando entró en él, con la mayor delicadeza posible, aunque eso no impidió que Eren gritase. Se sentía suave y cálido, deseó pasar el resto de su vida allí, con Eren bajo él, y sus movimientos dieron inicio al sentirse completo; nunca había creído demasiado en esos mitos, pero de alguna forma sentía que Eren era su otra mitad, sólo que no corrió con la suerte de que naciera como una mujer. A Levi siempre le habían atraído más los hombres, aunque al parecer a Eren no; no hasta ese día en la cocina, en el que estuvo bajo su merced, y ahora los roles se habían invertido, Levi embestía cada vez con más violencia a Eren, quien mordía un almohadón para reprimir sus gritos.

Aquél juego pasional finalizó con ambos tendidos en la cama, agitados y sudorosos, con el esperma manchando las sábanas grises.

…

―Buenos días ―saludó Eren, con Levi unos pasos tras él.

―¿Ya se recuperaron?

―Así es, Hanji, lamento que hayas tenido que hablar tú sola con Erwin.

―No pasa nada, con los certificados médicos ya todo fue aclarado. Bueno, ¡a trabajar!

Hanji se fue en el momento en que Levi se situó al lado de Eren.

―Conozco esa expresión, tendremos que trabajar horas extra ―le dijo Levi en voz baja.

―Lo siento, Levi, no quise contagiarte…

Levi lo agarró del mentón e hizo que Eren lo mirara fijo a los ojos, lo que hizo tragar grueso al muchacho.

―Deja de disculparte, fui yo el que te besó, ¿recuerdas?

―Hum… ―asintió, con las mejillas rojas.

―Vaya, se ve que están mejor.

En ese momento, vieron pasar a una mujer junto a su marido, quienes sin decir más salieron del hotel.

―Oh, ehm, Levi, acerca del jarrón…

―Lo pagaré por ti ―anunció, causando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Eren―, pero a cambio tendrás que vivir conmigo y ayudarme con la cocina.

―¿Eh? ―se desconcertó, pero se percató de que Levi hablaba en serio―. Uhm, sí, y puedo ayudar con la limpieza…

―De eso me encargo yo ―espetó Levi―. Ahora vete a trabajar.

―¡S-sí!

Levi siguió derecho hasta el mostrador con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La pareja ya había pagado el jarrón por Eren, pero el botones nunca lo sabría.

* * *

*O*

Ejem, en un principio no tenía la idea de continuar esto, pero creo que el one-shot quedó muy pobre y dejó varios cabos sueltos. Aunque la primera parte no tiene muchos favoritos y reviews (los puedo contar ambos con los dedos de mi mano :'( ), de todas maneras hice esta segunda porque no me iba a sentir satisfecha sin no la publicaba. Mucha experiencia no tengo con los relatos yaoi, pero aquí hago mi intento.

Espero que les haya gustado :)

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"con voz y voto"**_ _, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo_ :v

 _¡Besukisus!_


End file.
